


Inori ~ la preghiera dell'amore

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romeo and Juliet References, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Dai lombi fatali di questi due nemicitoglie vita una coppia d'amanti avventurati,nati sotto maligna stella,le cui pietose vicende seppelliscono,mediante la lor morte...Agreste e Dupain sono due famiglie nobili di Paris, una città ricca di mistero e magia.Una notte, il patriarca degli Agreste condanna i Dupain alla morte e dalla strage della famiglia, una bambina si salva: il suo nome è Marinette.





	1. Capitolo 1

  
Titolo: Inori  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: fantasy, romantico, drammatico  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.212 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : E sì, eccomi qua con una nuova storia dall'atmosfera decisamente allegra (sì, sono altamente ironica, sì.). Scherzi a parte, questa è una storia inspirata all'ultimo lavoro di [ceejles](https://www.facebook.com/ceejles/posts/566116363586885) che, a sua volta, è inspirato a Romeo X Juliet (e sì, il titolo l'ho rubato alla opening dell'anime, altrimenti non avrei saputo come chiamare questa storia, se non Marinette X Adrien, quindi...) e quindi...  
Beh, non aspettatevi niente di allegro (o, almeno, io ci provo a scrivere qualcosa di triste e ricco di pathos).  
Detto questo, vi lascio immediatamente al capitolo, ringraziando chiunque commenterà e/o inserirà questa storia in una delle sue liste.  
Grazie grazie grazie.  
E buona lettura!

 

 

Due famiglie, nobili del pari, nella bella Verona,  
ove è la scena, per antica rivalità, rompono in una nuova lite   
e il sangue dei cittadini imbratta le mani dei cittadini.   
Dai lombi fatali di questi due nemici   
toglie vita una coppia d'amanti avventurati,  
nati sotto maligna stella,  
le cui pietose vicende seppelliscono,  
mediante la lor morte,   
la guerra d'odio dei loro genitori.  
[Intro – Romeo e Giulietta]  
  
  
Il rumore delle spade giungeva fino alla stanza patronale, assieme all’odore acre del fumo: Sabine si strinse nella cappa rossa, che il marito le aveva messo amorevolmente sulle spalle, quando si era alzato ed era uscito dalla camera; la balia stava cullando la sua bambina, il cui pianto sommesso si univa ai suoni della battaglia.  
Cosa stava succedendo?  
Perché Tom non tornava?  
«Mia signora…» mormorò la donna, allungandole timidamente la piccola, avvolta nella copertina cremisi e il cui volto era rigato dalle lacrime: «Forse, stare fra le braccia della madre calmerà Marinette.»  
«Sì, grazie.» bisbigliò la donna, prendendola la figlia e stringendola forte contro il seno generoso: «Tua figlia dov’è, Marlena?» domandò, ricordandosi solo in quel momento che anche la balia aveva una bambina, di qualche mese più grande della sua Marinette: «E tuo marito? Oh, Marlena…»  
«Mia signora, si calmi.» mormorò Marlena, posandole timidamente le mani sulle spalle e sorridendo dolcemente: «La mia Alya è da mia madre, giù a Paris, mentre mio marito…» si fermò, voltandosi verso la pesante porta che le separava dall’inferno che c’era fuori e scosse il capo: «Prego che la nostra Protettrice lo protegga, come proteggerà sempre chiunque appartiene ai Dupain.»  
Sabine annuì, posando le labbra sul capino scuro della bambina: «Che la nostra Protettrice vegli su chiunque stanotte.» dichiarò, inspirando profondamente e stringendo la figlia contro di sé, quando il rumore di passi pesanti le giunse alle orecchie.  
Chi poteva essere arrivato fin lassù?  
Chi…  
Aumentò maggiormente la presa sul fagotto che teneva fra le braccia, mentre Marlena le si parava davanti, pronta a proteggerla da chiunque avesse varcato la soglia della stanza; la pesante maniglia di ottone si girò e la figura imponente di Tom Dupain, patriarca di una delle tre famiglie più importanti di Paris, fece il suo ingresso: l’uomo entrò con la giubba e i pantaloni sporchi di sangue, la spada ben salda nella mano destra; si guardò un attimo attorno e, infine, posò lo sguardo sulla moglie e la serva: «Dobbiamo scappare, Sabine.» dichiarò spiccio, scuotendo con quelle poche parole le due donne: «Ora.»  
Marlena annuì e recuperò un mantello, mettendolo sulle spalle della sua signora e sospingendola verso l’esterno della camera; Sabine si fece guidare fuori, ascoltando il clangore delle spade e le urla degli uomini, che giungevano dai piani inferiori: «Tom, cosa sta succedendo?» domandò, osservando la figura del marito davanti a lei: «Chi…»  
«Gabriel Agreste.» un nome, pronunciato con odio, uscì dalle labbra di Tom: «Ci ha attaccato.»  
«Ma perché? Gli Agreste…»  
«Non lo so, Sabine. L’unica cosa che so è che metterò in salvo nostra figlia e te.» dichiarò l’uomo, voltandosi e allungando una mano, carezzando la guancia della moglie: «Non permetterò che ti succeda niente. Che non vi succeda niente.»  
Sabine annuì, tirando su con il naso e impedendosi di piangere: doveva dimostrarsi forte, come signora dei Dupain e moglie di Tom; un sorriso piegò le labbra del marito e, voltandosi in avanti, riprese la sua marcia fino alle scale, che conducevano al piano inferiore, dove l’inferno si era scatenato: «Aspettate qui.» ordinò l’uomo, indicando alle due donne una rientranza del muro poi, spada alla mano, scese velocemente i gradini.  
Sabine e Marlena rimasero in silenzio, timorose di venire scoperte da un soldato nemico o che la piccola potesse da un momento all’altro iniziare a piangere, ma Marinette con i grandi occhioni celesti si guardava attorno seria, quasi conscia che non doveva assolutamente fare nessun rumore: «E’ una bambina intelligente.» bisbigliò la balia, carezzando il capino nero e sobbalzando al rumore di passi, che anticiparono la venuta di Tom.  
«La via è libera.» dichiarò l’uomo, tenendo una mano sul fianco e sorridendo alle due donne: «Dovremmo prendere il passaggio che porta alla cucina.»  
Marlena annuì, seguendo il suo signore giù per le scale e subito imitata da Sabine: il sangue sulle vesti di Tom era aumentato, segno che aveva dovuto uccidere o ferire altri soldati per permettere a tutti loro di uscirne illesi; con la spada insanguinata, quell’immagine di Tom cozzava con l’uomo dolce e gentile che lei aveva in mente.  
Il buon signore, amato dai paesani di Paris, dalla risata sempre pronta e dal cuore gentile.  
Perché? Perché Gabriel Agreste aveva costretto un uomo come lui a combattere e uccidere per proteggere la sua famiglia?  
Cosa voleva Gabriel Agreste?  
«Di qua, mia signora.» la voce di Marlena la riscosse, mentre la donna le indicava una direzione alla fine delle scale e Sabine si affrettò sugli ultimi gradini, trattenendo il respiro e osservando la morte presente nel corridoio: quelle mura dove i bambini si rincorrevano e le sguattere chiacchieravano allegre, adesso erano disseminate di cadaveri.  
«Oh mio…»  
«Dammi Marinette, Sabine.» le ordinò Tom, allungando le mani e prendendo la piccola dalle braccia della madre, tenendola contro il petto muscoloso e sorridendo alla piccola, mentre avanzava a passo deciso nella prima stanza del piano: «Marlena, il passaggio.» comandò, voltandosi un attimo verso la balia che, alacremente, entrò nella camera e si avvicinò alla porta nascosta nel muro, tornando poi da Sabine e sospingendola verso l’ingresso del passaggio.  
Tom annuì, tornando a osservare la figlia e sorridendole dolcemente: «Ho sempre pensato che saresti diventata una fanciulla bellissima, sai? Hai preso così tanto da tua madre e niente da me, ma di questo sono grato: tua madre è bellissima, mentre io no.» dichiarò, avvicinando le labbra al capo della figlia e baciandolo: «Avrei tanto voluto vederti crescere, Marinette. Vedere la donna che diventerai, ma ciò non mi è concesso…»  
«Tom?»  
«Proteggi tua madre. Sempre.» L’uomo sorrise mestamente, avvicinandosi all’entrata e osservando la moglie: «Ti amo, Sabine.» dichiarò, passando la figlia alla donna e, una volta che questa l’ebbe presa fra le braccia, allungò una mano, carezzandole il volto: «Fin dalla prima volta che ti ho vista, ti ho amata mia Sabine.»  
«Tom, cosa…»  
«Marlena, proteggi mia moglie e mia figlia. Io te le affido.»  
«Mio signore?»  
Tom inspirò profondamente, sospingendo le due donne dentro e chiudendo la porta del passaggio, addossandosi poi contro: «Che la nostra Protettrice vi protegga.» dichiarò, ascoltando i rumori dietro di sé e voltandosi, con lo sguardo carico d’odio, mentre il suo nemico entrava nella stanza: alto ed elegante, Gabriel Agreste non sembrava uscito da un massacro: «Perché, Gabriel?» domandò Tom, osservando i soldati dell’uomo circondarlo: «Le nostre famiglie erano in pace, Gabriel. Perché?»   
Tom inspirò profondamente, mentre l’altro uomo rimaneva in uno stoico silenzio e osservò i soldati nemici caricare contro: combatté, fermando gli assalti dei nemici, bloccando ed evitando i fendenti che giungevano da ogni dove, ma le ferite che aveva riportato, mentre combatteva per la sua vita e quella della sua famiglia, furono svantaggio; presto cadde in ginocchio e la spada di un soldato, lo trafisse inesorabile: «Pe…per…ché…Ga…ga…briel?» mormorò, mentre si accasciava a terra, la lama infilzata nello stomaco e lo sguardo carico di odio e domanda: «Per…»   
Gabriel Agreste osservò la vita abbandonare Tom Dupain: mentre l’imponente figura crollava a terra e il sangue macchiava il pavimento,  lo sguardo indirizzato verso di lui, una mano allungata e quella domanda ferma fra le labbra.   
Perché? Perché stava facendo tutto quello? Perché…  
«Perché è l’unico modo per riavere ciò che ho perso, Tom.» mormorò all’uomo senza vita, voltandosi e uscendo dalla stanza: «Uccideteli tutti. Uccidete ogni Dupain. A Paris non deve rimanerne nessuno.»


	2. Capitolo 2

  
Titolo: Inori  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: fantasy, romantico, drammatico  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
**Wordcount** : 1.212 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Finalmente, dopo eoni, riesco ad aggiornare anche questa storia! Sembrava davvero che fosse maledetta (un po' come me, durante il periodo natalizio, dato che non c'è storia: ogni anno mi ammalo!). Comunque si continua e, come ben si capisce (o almeno lo spero), c'è stato un bel timeskip rispetto al prologo e...  
Beh, chi sono io per spoilerarvi ciò che succederà?  
Come sempre, voglio ringraziare tutti voi che leggete, commentate, inserite questa storia in una delle liste, mi supportate e quant'altro.  
Grazie di tutto cuore!

 

 

In tutta Paris esisteva un nome che portava a morte certa: il popolo lo sussurrava, ricordando vecchi tempi in cui il signore della città, con mano benevola, aiutava il volgo e lo faceva prosperare; veniva detto a bassa voce, lontano dalle guardie, poiché ogni persona che veniva additata come imparentata o legata a quella famiglia trovava morte certa.  
Un nome che, in quel negozio, era tabù ancor più che nel resto di tutta Paris.  
«Al tempo dei Dupain non avrei pagato simili cifre per del pane.» sentenziò una donna dai tratti appuntiti del volto si guardò attorno, sbuffando alla vista del conto, abbassando la voce sul nome maledetto e osservando la ragazza che, diligentemente, stava sistemando il pane nella cesta: «A quei tempi…»  
«Madame Mendeleiev.» la riprese la padrona della panetteria, avvicinandosi alla donna e sorridendo: «Potrebbe smettere di dire quel nome nel mio negozio? Non voglio guai con le guardie degli Agreste.»  
«Le guardie non vengono fino a qua, Sabine.» dichiarò madame Mendeleiev, sistemandosi gli occhiali con un gesto stizzito della mano: «Quindi non dovresti preoccuparti dei nomi che dico.»  
«Preferisco non rischiare.» continuò Sabine, pulendosi le mani sporche di farina al grembiule e fissando l’altra: «Come ben sa, l’altro giorno monsieur Hapréle ha…»  
«Lo so, lo so.» sbuffò la donna, con un gesto stizzito della mano ossuta e scuotendo il capo: «I piagnistei della figlia sono giunti fino alla mia casa. E per cosa? Per qualche mobile rotto…»  
«Fosse solo quello…» bisbigliò la ragazza, rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, mentre posava il cesto del pane sul banco e sorrideva alla cliente: «Le sue baguette, madame.»  
Madame Mendeleiev inspirò l’aria, assottigliando lo sguardo e passando in rassegna il volto dai lineamenti fini, gli occhi azzurri e i capelli mori: «Tua figlia è bella.» sentenziò, massaggiandosi il mento e sorridendo: «Potresti darla in sposa a qualche nobilotto, ultimamente ne girano parecchi da queste parti. Forse c’è scarsità di fanciulle fra le casate ricche…» spostò nuovamente l’attenzione sulla ragazza, sbuffando: «Certo,  quei capelli così corti e quelle mani così rovinate non aiutano la causa ma…»  
«Madame Mendeleiev, immagino avrete molto da fare oggi.» sentenziò Sabine, prendendo il cesto con il pane e consegnandolo alla donna, spintonandola poi leggermente verso la porta con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Una donna come lei, così facoltosa, non ha di certo tempo da perdere con delle semplici panettiere.»  
«Sì, ovviamente.» dichiarò la donna, sistemandosi i vestiti, scoccando un’occhiata da dietro le lenti all’altra: «Ci vediamo domani, Sabine. Mettimi da parte il solito.»  
«Certamente. A domani, madame Mendeleiev.» la salutò Sabine, sorridendo e osservando la figura secca farsi largo fra la calca della strada: alcuni bambini corsero nella direzione opposta a quella della donna, non accorgendosi della pozzanghera e schizzando il vestito, rimediando rimbrotti.  
Sabine ridacchiò, osservando i bambini correre via e additare la Mendeleiev come spirito demoniaco: «Non la sopporto quando parla di me come se fossi una vacca.» sbottò sua figlia dall’interno del negozio; Sabine chiuse la porta, voltandosi verso la giovane e sorridendo, vedendola piegata sul bancone, con il volto fra le mani e le guance gonfie: «Non lo sopporto. Perché non va a comprare il pane da un’altra parte? Viene ogni giorno e si lamenta sempre del prezzo…»  
«Marinette.»  
«E oggi che fa? Dice quel nome! Ma non lo sa che gli Agreste uccidono chiunque lo dica?»  
«Tesoro, gli Agreste non uccidono chiunque dica quel nome…»  
«Sì, che lo fanno.» sbottò Marinette, battendo le mani sul banco: «Non ti ricordi l’altra settimana? Quando hanno preso quel vecchio, solo perché aveva detto qualcosa riguardo a quella famiglia?»  
Sabine inspirò, trotterellando verso il retro del negozio e riprendendo a lavorare la pasta del pane: conosceva l’uomo di cui sua figlia parlava e sapeva benissimo perché era giunta la sentenza di morte. Non perché aveva osato dire, da ubriaco, qualcosa sui Dupain ma perché lui faceva parte dei Dupain: senza saperlo, sua figlia stava parlando della morte dello zio del padre.  
«Mi stai ascoltando?»  
«Sì, Marinette.» dichiarò Sabine, voltandosi e sorridendo alla figlia: per lei aveva rinnegato l’uomo che aveva amato, abbandonando ogni legame che avevano avuto con i Dupain; erano giunte in quel quartiere, uno dei più poveri della città, e nessuno aveva fatto domande a quella donna con una bambina: è qualcosa di abituale, le aveva detto Marlena, molte prostitute giungono qui, cacciate dai bordelli e con un figlio o due al seguito.  
Sabine aveva storto la bocca, odiando che, chiunque la guardasse, potesse vedere in lei una prostituta al termine della sua carriera ma per salvare la figlia aveva ingoiato tutto; abbandonata la vita agiata, aveva iniziato a lavorare, imparando il mestiere di panettiere e creando ciò che adesso le permetteva di mantenere entrambe.  
«Mamma?»  
Sabine si riscosse, scuotendo il capo: «Mi hai detto qualcosa?» le domandò, abbozzando un sorriso e voltandosi, incontrando lo sguardo celeste preoccupato.  
«Stai lavorando troppo.»  
«Non può del solito.»  
«Più del solito.» sentenziò la figlia, negando con il capo: «Non ti stai riposando a sufficienza, pensi che non me ne accorga? Oltre al negozio, adesso stai anche aiutando Marlena con le pulizie presso quei nobili e…»  
«Marinette.» Sabine la interruppe, con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Sto bene, tesoro. E dobbiamo lavorare, lo sai. Soprattutto adesso che il pane è stato tassato.»  
«Potrei andare io con Marlena.»  
«No, tu rimani al negozio.»  
«Ma perché?»  
«Perché lo dico io.» E perché non voglio che qualcuno ti riconosca, per quanto impossibile. Non voglio correre il rischio di perdere anche te.  
«Io non capisco.» mormorò Marinette, stringendo nelle braccia e inspirando profondamente: «Perché non vuoi? Posso farlo, posso toglierti quel peso…»  
«Marinette, ma per me non è un peso.» dichiarò Sabine, avvicinandosi e prendendo il viso della figlia fra le mani: «Prendermi cura di te non è mai stato un peso e mai lo sarà. E adesso porta le brioches al signor Fu, immagino che sbufferà perché sei già in ritardo con la consegna.»  
«E’ vero!» sentenziò Marinette, saltando su e preparando velocemente il cestino di dolci per l’anziano uomo, che viveva nel quartiere: «Vado!» esclamò alla fine, sistemandosi il vestito e sorridendo alla madre, che la osservò uscire velocemente dal negozio.  
Andava bene.  
Marinette sarebbe rimasta nel quartiere e non sarebbe mai stata notata dagli Agreste.  
Sapeva che la stavano cercando.  
Le stavano cercando.  
Ma lei l’avrebbe protetta, in modo che la vita di suo marito non fosse andata persa inutilmente.  
  
  
  
La sua vita sembrava perfetta dall’esterno, Adrien Agreste lo sapeva bene: cosa poteva chiedere di più, il figlio del signore della città?  
Aveva servitori per ogni cosa, i piatti della sua tavola erano i più ricercati e gli indumenti che indossava erano delle stoffe più pregiate.  
Adrien Agreste aveva tutto eppure, al contempo, non aveva nulla.  
La sua vita dorata era all’interno di una gabbia, creata apposta dal padre: non poteva uscire dal castello, non poteva avventurarsi nel mondo esterno e tutta la sua vita si limitava a ciò che avveniva dentro quelle mura.  
Presto avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni, ma del mondo non sapeva assolutamente nulla.  
«Ti vedo pensieroso.» lo riprese Nino, mentre gli passava un calice contenente qualcosa: Adrien spostò la sua attenzione dalla porzione di città, che si vedeva dalla finestra nel suo studio, all’amico e sorseggiò la bevanda offerta, storcendo la bocca.  
Vino.  
A quanto pareva, Nino aveva deciso di introdurlo ai piaceri dell’alcool per fargli dimenticare la sua vita da prigioniero?  
«Qualcosa mi dice che non ti piace.» sentenziò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano fra i corti capelli castani e alzando il proprio calice in gesto di brindisi: «E non capisco perché. Ho scelto la migliore annata fra quelle offerte dalla cantina di tuo padre.»  
«Tu finirai nei guai.»  
«Se continuo a dirmelo, uccello del malaugurio, è certo che finirò nei guai.» sentenziò Nino, buttando giù una generosa sorsata di vino: «Sai cosa si dice dei guai, no? Che chiamandoli, arrivano.»  
Adrien sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo e facendo ondeggiare il liquido cremisi all’interno del calice: «La prossima settimana compio diciotto anni.»  
«In effetti, stavo pensando di festeggiare la cosa.» dichiarò Nino, sorridendogli: «Una festicciola e, magari, una bella uscita da questo maniero.»  
«Sai che è impossibile, Nino.»  
«Per Adrien Agreste sì.» dichiarò il ragazzo, posando il calice sul tavolo e avvicinandosi ad un baule: «Fortunatamente, il tuo fido amico e servitore ha pensato a tutto. E se Adrien non fosse Adrien per una sera?»  
«Cosa hai in mente?»  
Nino sorrise, chinando leggermente la testa: «Devi sapere che, il giorno del tuo compleanno, c’è una festa in città e tutti si mascherano per l’occasione e, grazie a mio padre, ho saputo che le porte del castello verranno aperte e…»  
«E quindi noi potremmo uscire per andare in città.» concluse allegro Adrien, posando il calice e avvicinandosi al baule anche lui, curiosando l’interno pieno di maschere e costumi: «Posso travestirmi e uscire finalmente.»  
«Vedo che il mio piano ti piace.»  
Adrien annuì, afferrando una maschera nera e un mantello dello stesso colore, provandoli: «Sarò un’altra persona, quel giorno.» dichiarò con le iridi verdi che brillavano da dietro la maschera: «E sarà una giornata memorabile!»  
«Ti porterò nella mia taverna preferita. E’ nella zona povera della città, ma la birra che servono lì è buonissima. E poi c’è Alya.»  
«Chi è Alya?»  
«La più bella ragazza di tutta Paris.»  
«Interessante.»  
«E mia futura moglie. Se mai accetterà di sposarmi, quindi non ci pensare nemmeno e trovati qualcun’altra.»  
Adrien sorrise, togliendosi la maschera scura e tenendola fra le mani: non gli interessava trovarsi una fanciulla, sapeva bene che il suo destino sarebbe stato sposare la figlia dei Bourgeois, ciò che gli interessava era uscire finalmente da quelle mura.  
Essere libero, almeno per un giorno.


	3. Capitolo 3

  
Titolo: Inori  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: fantasy, romantico, drammatico  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
**Wordcount** : 1.526 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Ed eccoci a un nuovo capitolo di Inori, dove scopriremo parentele interessanti, animali curiosi e soprannomi discutibili. E ci avviciniamo sempre di più all'incontro della nostra Marinette e del suo Adrien...beh, che altro dire? Penso che ormai sia cosa nota che della storia sheakespeariana (e dell'adattamento anime) ho preso solo l'ispirazione e che, quindi, troverete una storia completamente diversa da queste parti.  
Beh, che posso dire? Come sempre voglio ringraziare chiunque legga, commenta (Fatevi sentire!), inserisca in una delle sue liste questa storia e mi supporti!  
Grazie di tutto cuore e buon capitolo (a voi! A me tocca tornare sui libri: sessione invernale is coming!)

 

 

Osservò il proprio riflesso, sorridendo alla vista degli abiti scuri che gli calzavano perfetti: «Che ne dici?» domandò Adrien, incontrando lo sguardo del suo migliore amico nello specchio: «Con una maschera posso…?»  
Nino storse la bocca, inclinando la testa e dopo un attento esame dell’aspetto del giovane, annuì convinto: «Una maschera, un cappello e potrai camminare tranquillo per le strade di Paris.» assentì, sorridendo e saltando giù dalla cassapanca ove si era accomodato, mentre Adrien indossava gli abiti scuri: «Il problema sarà…»  
«Sarà uscire dal castello.» sentenziò Adrien, sospirando sconsolato: «Mio padre ha invitato i Bourgeois e…»  
«E Chloé sarà attaccata a te come un sanguisuga.» concluse per lui l’amico, grattandosi la testa con fare pensieroso: «Mh. Forse ho una soluzione, però.»  
«Rinchiuderla da qualche parte?»  
«Nah.» Nino negò, sorridendo: «Cosa ti hanno fatto di male i secondini?» domandò divertito, avvicinandosi all’amico e passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle: «No, penso che sfrutteremo il tuo adorato cuginetto. Ovviamente, adorato in senso ironico.»  
«Nathaniel?» domandò Adrien, portando alla mente la figura del parente: Nathaniel Kurtzberg era una figura che contornava ogni suo ricordo, qualsiasi evento o occasione del palazzo, lo ricordava ai margini di questo, una figura silenziosa, con la testa rossa china su un blocco da disegno e lo sguardo perso in contemplazione di qualcosa ignota ai comuni mortali.  
Suo cugino era un artista, ma nessuno lo comprendeva: non suo padre e nemmeno Gabriel Agreste, suo zio.  
«Esattamente. Proprio lui.» decretò Nino, riportandolo alla realtà: «Diremo alla cara Chloè che vuole ritrarla e la molleremo a Nathaniel.»  
«Questa è cattiveria.»  
«Questo è l’unico piano che mi è venuto in mente.» dichiarò Nino, lasciando andare l’amico e recuperando la machera nera e il cappello, dello stesso colore, passandoli ad Adrien: «Hai già trovato un nome da dire, in caso qualche bella fanciulla voglia sapere con chi sta amoreggiando?»  
«Non penso che…»  
«Tu non pensi? Oh, andiamo! Andremo per Paris, troverai sicuramente qualche ragazza desiderosa di passare un po’ di tempo in compagnia di un affascinante e misterioso forestiero.»  
Adrien sorrise, scuotendo il capo biondo e mettendosi la maschera e il capello: «Chat Noir.» dichiarò, toccandosi la falda larga del cappello: «Il mio nome per quel giorno sarà Chat Noir.»  
Nino lo fissò un secondo, scuotendo poi il capo: «Ne sei sicuro? No, perché nel caso mi sono fatto una bella lista di…»  
«Sì, sono sicurissimo.»  
«Quindi mi stai dicendo che quel giorno passeggerò per le strade di Paris con il Signor Gatto Nero al mio fianco?»  
«Sì.»  
«Tu mi odi, dimmelo.»  
Adrien rise, gettando il capo all’indietro: «No, amico.» dichiarò, voltandosi nuovamente verso lo specchio e sorridendo alla sua figura: i vestiti scuri, la maschera nera che gli copriva metà volto e il cappello che gettava un’ombra sul suo sguardo: «Piuttosto, non pensi che sarò esagerato così?»  
«Amico. Tutta Paris sarà mascherata quel giorno.» dichiarò Nino, allargando le braccia: «Non preoccuparti. Sarai solo uno dei tanti.»  
«Lo spero.»  
  
  
Marinette sistemò alcune baguette in una delle ceste, voltandosi verso le finestre del negozio e osservando la strada messa a festa per la giornata: «Ti vedo…» iniziò l’altra ragazza presente nella stanza, poggiando i gomiti contro il bancone e sorridendo: «Direi arrabbiata.»  
«Non sono arrabbiata, Alya.» dichiarò Marinette, negando con la testa e tornando al suo lavoro, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo persistente dell’altra: «Davvero, sono tranquillissima. Come ogni giornata.»  
«Se un’occhiata potesse distruggere…» iniziò Alya, muovendo una mano per aria e indicando gli addobbi della strada: «Avresti fatto razzia dei fiori e dei fiocchi che sono stati…»  
«Sono stati messi per festeggiare quell’idiota del principe!» sbottò Marinette, gettando le baguette nel cesto con violenza e voltandosi verso l’amica: «Solo perché quel fesso fa diciotto anni dobbiamo festeggiare? E festeggiare cosa? Dato che tutti noi lavoriamo!»  
«Beh, è il compleanno del principe, nonché futuro erede del trono di Paris.»  
«Yuuh! Festeggiamo il fatto che il nostro futuro tiranno raggiunge la maturità.» sbottò Marinette, incrociando le braccia al seno e scuotendo il capo: «Dovremmo piangere, altro che far festa.»  
Alya ridacchiò, allungandosi sul banco e dando un buffetto sul naso all’amica: «Ma noi stasera non festeggeremo il compleanno del principe.» dichiarò, ritornando al suo posto e fissando l’altra con un sorriso deciso sulle labbra: «Noi stasera, alla festa che faranno in piazza, festeggeremo i diciotto anni di madamoiselle Marinette, colei che ci guiderà con la sua baguette ben salda nella mano!»  
Marinette sorrise, inspirando profondamente e tornando a sistemare il pane: «E’ così strano.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Il fatto che sono nata nello stesso giorno del principe.» mormorò Marinette, inclinando la testa e portandosi indietro un ciuffo che era sfuggito all’acconciatura: «Ti ricordi quando eravamo piccole?»  
«Quando credevamo che tutta Paris festeggiasse il tuo compleanno invece che quello di sua maestà?»  
«Sì.»  
Alya annuì, sorridendo mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nei ricordi: «Quando tua madre lo scoprì, si arrabbiò molto.» sentenziò, negando con la testa: «Mi sono sempre chiesta perché.»  
«Non so.» mormorò Marinette, mettendo a posto le ultime baguette e sospirando: «Mamma è sempre strana, quando si parla degli Agreste o…» si fermò, guardandosi attorno e inspirando profondamente: «O anche di quel nome.»  
«Beh, su quel nome posso capirla, è fautore di morte. E lo sai.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Non capisco perché arrabbiarsi sul compleanno della figlia, però.» borbottò Alya, scuotendo il capo: «Non ti ha mai permesso di festeggiarlo, nemmeno quando eri piccola.»  
«Beh, se lo festeggiavo io come faceva poi sua maestà?»  
Alya sorrise, scuotendo poi il capo e sospirando: «Devo andare a lavoro.» sentenziò, allungando le mani verso Marinette: «Promettimi che stasera andremo alla festa in piazza, Marinette.»  
«Te lo prometto.» dichiarò Marinette, stringendo le dita dell’amica e sorridendo: «Magari è la volta buona che mi presenti quel nobile che ti fa la corte.»  
«Quello spera solo di infilarsi nel mio letto.» sbuffò Alya, con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Ma è bello essere corteggiate. No, stasera andremo alla festa e troveremo i nostri grandi amori. E’ deciso.»  
«Ovviamente.»  
«Non mi sembri convinta, sai?»  
«Perché forse non lo sono?»  
«Piantala di rovinarmi i sogni a occhi aperti.» sbottò Alya, sciogliendo la stretta e fissando male l’altra: «Voglio sperare di trovare un amore vero, di sposarlo e di farci tanti figli. Per il momento, invece, andrò alla taverna a mettere in riga un po’ di ubriachi…»  
«Sia mai che non facciano un po’ di brindisi in onore del principe.»  
«Giustamente. Quale occasione, migliore di oggi, c’è per bere?» sbottò Alya, scuotendo la testa: «A stasera, Marinette. E fatti bella.»  
«A stasera, Alya.»  
  
  
Adrien trattenne il respiro, osservando Nino aprire la porta e sorridere alla nuova venuta: ferma sulla soglia della camera Chloé Bourgeois era un tripudio di seta e pizzo, mentre i lunghi capelli biondi era raccolti in maniera elaborata sulla sommità della testa: «Come non c’è?» sbottò, alzando la voce di qualche tono: «Sapeva che sarei venuta!» dichiarò, pestando stizzita un piede per terra.  
«C’è stata un’emergenza nelle stalle.» mentì Nino, con il sorriso sulle labbra: «Sai bene come il suo cavallo, Plagg, non si faccia avvicinare da nessuno…»  
«Quello stupido cavallo fissato con il camembert…»  
«Non sarebbe Plagg altrimenti.» buttò lì Nino, sospingendo Chloé nel corridoio: «Comunque, prima ho visto Nathaniel e mi ha chiesto se avresti voglia di posare per lui. Sta pensando di fare un dipinto in onore di Venere, la dea della bellezza, e ha pensato a te come modella.»  
«A me?» Adrien si poteva tranquillamente immaginare Chloé con lo sguardo acceso di eccitazione, una mano premuta contro il petto e le labbra piegate in un sorriso luminoso: «Beh, immagino che non ci sia nessuno migliore di me per impersonare la dea della bellezza e dell’amore.»  
«Sì. Certo.» dichiarò lapidale Nino, sorridendole: «Perché non lo raggiungi? Si trova in giardino.»  
«Ma…»  
«Dirò ad Adrien di raggiungerti, appena tornerà.»  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio e Adrien quasi temette che Chloé li avesse smascherati: «D’accordo.» sentenziò la ragazza, voltandosi e andandosene velocemente, mentre Nino chiudeva la pesante porta della sua camera.  
«Mi chiedo cosa succederà quando sarà da Nathaniel e scoprirà che non…»  
«Oh, ma il caro Nathan ha in mente davvero di fare quel quadro.» dichiarò Nino, recuperando velocemente la propria maschera e il cappello: «Solo che aveva un’altra modella per la testa.»  
«Nino…»  
«Ehi, è per il tuo bene!»  
Adrien annuì, indossando la maschera e il cappello: «Come la mettiamo con mio padre?» domandò, mentre la figura del padre balenava nella sua mente: «Sicuramente…»  
«Ho già sistemato tutto.» dichiarò Nino, sorridendogli: «Sei andato a far visita a tua nonna e tornerai in tempo per la festa al palazzo. Poi…» il ragazzo si fermò, scrollando le spalle: «Non è colpa mia se la carrozza ha avuto un guasto.»  
«E mia nonna?»  
«Tua nonna è stata informata. Se mai arriverà un messaggero al convento dove vive sa cosa dire.»  
«Ottimo.»  
Nino indossò la maschera e il cappello, sistemandosi poi la cappa sulle spalle e sorridendo all’amico: «Se tu stasera sei Chat Noir, io sono le Bubbler.»  
«Le Bubbler?»  
«Esatto.» dichiarò Nino, allargando le braccia e inchinandosi con fare galante: «Siete pronto, amico mio, a conquistare Paris e il cuore di qualche bella fanciulla?»  
Adrien osservò la finestra della sua camera, annuendo con la testa: «Sì, sono pronto.»


	4. Capitolo 4

Titolo: Inori  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Altri  
Genere: fantasy, romantico, drammatico  
Rating: PG  
Avvertimenti: longfic, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.462 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :Nuovo capitolo di Inori e la storia, lentamente, va avanti: conoscendo il finale, pure io non è che ci voglia arrivare subito.  
Scherzi a parte, purtroppo posso dedicare poco tempo a questa storia, motivo per cui i capitoli sono così brevi e la storia va a rilento...ma prima o poi finirà la sessione invernale ed io sarò nuovamente libera di scrivere!  
Detto ciò, come al solito, voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia in una delle loro liste...  
Beh, grazie mille a tutti voi!

 

 

Adrien inspirò profondamente, mentre lo sguardo vagava per la via della città colma di bancarelle e un sorriso luminoso gli piegava le labbra: «Che cosa magnifica, eh?» commentò Nino, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e guardando anche lui la città: «L’intera Paris al nostro volere.» dichiarò, enfatizzando le parole con un gesto ampio della mano: «Devi solo chiedere e avrai.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Ovvio.» continuò l’altro, sorridendo e battendo una mano sul sacchetto, che gli pendeva dalla cintura, facendo tintinnare il contenuto: «Abbiamo il dio denaro con noi.» decretò, chinandosi con fare cavalleresco: «La città è vostra, monsieur Chat Noir. Dove volete andare?»  
«Alla panetteria.»  
«Cosa?» domandò l’amico, alzando la testa e osservando l’amico, come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa: «Mi stai prendendo in giro?»  
Adrien sorrise, grattandosi la guancia sotto la maschera scura: «Ricordi quando, qualche tempo fa, hai portato quei dolci a palazzo?» domandò, avanzando di qualche passo e avvicinandosi a una bancarella, studiando assorto i monili esposti e sorridendo all’anziana dall’altra parte.  
«Quelle che avevo preso al negozio di…» mormorò Nino, scuotendo il capo e portandosi subito una mano al volto, sistemandosi meglio la maschera: «Sì, ho presente.»  
Ricordava benissimo l’avvenimento: era andato in una piccola panetteria dei bassifondi, molto tempo addietro, innamorato della graziosa commessa ma lei non l’aveva considerato, rispondendo ai suoi tentativi di corteggiamento con sorrisi di circostanza e pacate risposte educate.  
Era frequentando il negozio che aveva conosciuto Alya, della quale si era perdutamente innamorato anche se la ragazza era ben lontana dal comprendere quanto loro due fossero perfetti assieme: la costanza è il vero mezzo per ottenere qualcosa, diceva sempre suo padre e Nino aveva preso alla lettera quell’insegnamento, andando ogni giorno al locale dove Alya lavorava come cameriera.  
«Vorrei andarci.» dichiarò Adrien, riportando l’amico alla realtà: «Vorrei prendere quelle brioches che mi avevi portato e vedere cos’altro offrono.»  
Nino osservò l’amico per un secondo e, con un sospiro, annuì: «Solo tu potevi chiedermi una cosa del genere.» dichiarò, indicandogli con un cenno del capo la direzione e precedendolo: «Solo tu.»  
  
  
Nathaniel Kurtzberg odiava le feste che si teneva al palazzo Agreste, in vero odiava ogni occasione che lo faceva uscire dai suoi appartamenti: voltò il foglio del blocco e si osservò attorno, studiando la piccola folla che riempiva il giardino interno della villa.  
Sarebbe voluto andare a casa, ma sapeva benissimo che suo padre non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso.  
Enrique Kurtzberg viveva per entrava nelle grazie del fratello acquisito e, ogni sera, malediceva Gabriel Agreste perché non lo reputava degno: ha sposato mia sorella, sono suo cognato. Dovrebbe trattarmi con più rispetto, diceva e poi buttava giù bicchieri di alcool fino a che non era troppo intontito e si addormentava.  
Nathaniel spostò lo sguardo, notando il padre che camminava al fianco di Gabriel: il primo chiassoso anche da lontano, che enfatizzava ogni cosa che diceva con ampi gesti delle mani; il secondo freddo e austero come sempre, rimaneva in silenzio e ascoltava con poca tolleranza l’uomo al suo fianco.  
Lo vedeva benissimo, Nathaniel, abituato com’era a studiare il prossimo mentre suo padre era cieco e continuava a importunare il cognato.  
«Nathaniel Kurtzberg!» esclamò una voce femminile, facendolo sobbalzare: strinse il blocco contro il petto, alzandosi e osservando la fanciulla che si era palesata al suo fianco: «Ho saputo della tua idea e accetto.» dichiarò senza tanti preamboli Chloé, incrociando le braccia al seno e alzando il mento con fare orgoglioso.  
La sua idea?  
«Temo di non capire…» bisbigliò il ragazzo, aumentando la presa sul blocco e alzando titubante lo sguardo, fino a quel momento tenuto basso: «Quale idea, madamo…?»  
«Ma quella di Venere, ovviamente.» lo interruppe Chloé, fissandolo con le iridi celesti e regalandogli un sorriso: «Sono disposta a farti da modella. In fondo…» la ragazza agitò una mano, con fare galante: «Chi meglio di me è perfetta per dare un volto alla dea dell’amore e della bellezza?»  
Chi meglio di lei…  
Nathaniel studiò la quasi-fidanzata del cugino e annuì, domandandosi mentalmente come fosse venuta a conoscenza della sua idea, ma non trovando una risposta degna di essere tale: «Pensi che ad Adrien possa…» iniziò, vedendola irrigidirsi e pestare la terra stizzita.  
«Non parlarmi di lui.» sbottò Chloé, avviandosi a lunghi passi e, quando si accorse che lui non la seguiva, si fermò e gli fece un cenno imperioso: «Preferisce quello stupido cavallo fissato con il formaggio a me.» continuò, quando Nathaniel fu giunto al suo fianco e il giovane fu costretto ad assentire a quell’ultima frase: Adrien preferiva tante cose rispetto alla quasi-fidanzata.  
E lui non capiva proprio il perché.  
  
  
Marinette sospirò, accasciandosi contro il bancone e osservando madame Mendeleiev uscire dal negozio in un tripudio di rosso: ci aveva messo un po’ a capire che sotto i metri di trina rossa, che avvolgevano il volto equino della donna, c’era la loro cliente abituale.  
Ovviamente la donna le aveva fatto notare immediatamente questa sua mancanza di spirito di osservazione.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva la portò via dalle sue elucubrazioni e Marinette alzò lo sguardo sui due nuovi clienti: due ragazzi, vestiti a festa e con le maschere ben calate sul volto, per celare la loro identità.  
Ma perché per quella stupida festa dovevano tutti mascherarsi?  
Uno dei due, completamente vestito di nero, si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise: «Buonasera.» la salutò, chinando lievemente il capo e facendolo benvolere da Marinette: almeno il tipo sapeva cosa era l’educazione, rispetto al suo amico che, con un abbigliamento molto variopinto, sembrava trovare interessante sostare sulla porta del negozio.  
«Posso fare qualcosa per voi?»  
Il giovane si tolse il cappello, rivelando la capigliatura bionda e spettinata, tenendolo poi per la falda e indicando, con un cenno del capo, l’altro: «Il mio amico, tempo addietro, mi portò delle brioches buonissime ed ero venuto a comprarne alcune.» spiegò, sorridendole e rivolgendole la completa attenzione.  
«Quali?» domandò Marinette, allungando il collo e rivolgendosi all’altro: «Abbiamo parecchi tipi di brioches.»  
«I croissant. Quelli senza niente.» bofonchiò il variopinto messere, facendo annuire la ragazza che, con efficienza, si avvicinò al vassoio ove aveva posto le brioches: «Quante?»  
«Cosa?»  
Marinette sorrise, scuotendo il capo: «Quante brioches?» domandò nuovamente, divertita dallo sguardo smarrito del biondo.  
«Ah…» il ragazzo si voltò all’indietro in cerca di una risposta dall’altro, ricevendo in cambio solo un’alzata di spalle: «Quante ne avete?»  
«Una decina. Più o meno.» rispose la mora, dopo aver contato velocemente le brioches: «Allora?»  
«Le prendo tutte.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Non posso?»  
«Potete, potete.» mormorò la ragazza, recuperando una busta e sistemandoci i croissant: «Spero non vi venga il mal di pancia.»  
«Lo sopporterò.» dichiarò il biondo, sorridendole: «Io mi chiamo Adr…cioè, volevo dire, il mio nome è Chat Noir.»  
Marinette sorrise, scuotendo il capo: «Penso che fare la vostra conoscenza non porti fortuna.» dichiarò, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando quello verde: «I gatti neri sono simbolo di sfortuna da queste parti, sapete?»  
«Pensate che sia un forestiero?»  
«Non vi ho mai visto.» dichiarò la ragazza, tornando al suo lavoro: «Sebbene posso dire che non so chi c’è dietro quella maschera. Però avete detto che il vostro amico vi ha portato le brioches e quindi…»  
«Sono di Paris.» dichiarò il biondo, abbozzando un sorriso: «Anche se, posso dire, non esco molto.»  
«Come mai?»  
«Impegni.» rispose evasivo il ragazzo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lei: «E tu?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Sei di Paris?»  
«Sono nata e cresciuta in questo quartiere.» dichiarò Marinette, mettendo nel sacchetto anche l’ultimo croissant: «Le mie uniche uscite sono per andare a consegnare gli ordini, invece.»  
«Siamo simili.»  
«Non credo.»  
«Perché lo dici?»  
Marinette chiuse il sacchetto, passandolo al giovane che, costretto, appoggiò il proprio cappello sul bancone per prendere il suo acquisto: «Perché io lavoro in un giorno di festa, mentre voi…» la ragazza additò con un gesto della mano l’intera figura di Chat Noir: «Voi non sembrate altro che un nobile, che ha deciso di venire a divertirsi nei quartieri poveri.»  
«Dobbiamo andare.» dichiarò l’altro, parlando per la prima volta da quando erano entrati: «Siamo in ritardo, Chat Noir.»  
«Sì, sì.» mormorò il biondo, mentre l’amico pagava il suo acquisto: «Come ti chiami?»  
«Io?» domandò Marinette, additandosi e guardandosi attorno, come se dal nulla fosse comparsa un’altra persona.  
«Sì, tu.» L’amico sbuffò, afferrando Chat Noir per un braccio e, preso il sacchetto con i croissant, lo trascinò verso la porta: «Il tuo nome?» domandò nuovamente, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta e ignorando il fatto che l’altro lo stava tirando con tutta la forza che aveva.  
«Marinette…»  
Chat Noir sorrise e si arrese all’amico che, con un nuovo strattone, lo portò in strada: Marinette li osservò mentre riprendevano la loro strada e, solo allora, si accorse che lo strano biondo aveva dimenticato il proprio cappello. Afferrò l’accessorio, correndo fuori dalla porta ma dei due giovani non c’era più traccia.


End file.
